The new target
by Pandagirl111111
Summary: Lucy. The assassin of fairy tail and the first wizard Saint. Has a new mission. To kill the teacher.
1. The mission: Chapt1

**Chapter 1**

 **Lucy Pov**

I was walking through the guild all eyes on me. You see I have become A SSSSSS class wizard (I know, a lot of s) and I've been placed as the first wizard Saint.

And no. I have not learnt another magic. I hardly even use my keys

anymore.

I am more of a hand to hand combat person. But I use a lot of weapons. Guns,knifes, lasers,bombs, Grandes, you name it. They have also banned me from the Grand magic games. Because instead of just knocking the person out, I kill them, I usually take on assassination requests that are just for me.

Then suddenly the guild master came out side and shouted " Lucy!

Please come to my office right now!"

So I went to his office ,opened the door and sat down.

"Lucy. You have another big request." I morally sighed

"In another country (earth land is earth in this fanfic) is a school. And in one classroom there is danger. Class 3 - E. In the classroom are assassins which have one target. Their teacher. Their teacher is a being that can destroy the earth. The Government can't kill him. He gave them an offer. Let him teach class 3 - E and make them assassins.

They have to try to kill the teacher before graduating or the earth will be destroyed. They would like your help. You will transfer to the class but your magic will not work on him so u will leave your keys behind and assassinate him. Do you accept?"

"I accept"

 **End of chapter!**

 **I will post more!**

 **Please save this fanfic**


	2. New student, New home: Chapt2

chapter **2**

 **Nagisa Pov**

"Hey Karma!" I shouted

"Yeah what's up?"

"I heard were having a new transfer student"

"Really? I hope he or she is good"

Just the Koro-Sensei came in and said "ok class all of you sit down. We are having another transfer student."

We all sat down. " her name is Lucy heartfilla. In her other country she is the top assassin there and has killed more then 800+."

All of us gasped. More the 800?! How is that even possible?!

" Now Lucy please come in."

You The door kicked open and more bullets I can count came rushing at Koro-Sensei. Some were anti-thingys(I don't know what there called) and some where filled with water. And She was winning?!

She had blonde hair and she was beautiful. Finally she stopped shooting. Then it hit me. Koro-Sensei was on the ground gasping for air and all his tenticals were chopped off.

Everyone was shocked. She took him down to the ground. But she **wasn't** killing him.

" My name is Lucy HeartFillia. The top Assassin of my country. I have come here to kill the teacher. I have in till graduation so I will not rush but just so we're clear.. I can kill this teacher of yours at anytime any where.."

Everyone was silent. Then Koro-Sensei got up with his tenticals still healing he said " yes.. As you know she will be in our class from now on ... But there is one problem... She has no where to stay... And I feel that she needs to be punished so she will not be staying with a girl.. So any boys want to keep her."

Then I felt my arm raising. But I wasn't moving. "I think Nagisa wants her!" Karma shouted

"I do not!" I shouted back. I was blushing madly

Then Koro-Sensei said "since you too keep bickering then Lucy will stay with you two. She will be switching every 3 weeks."

We both sighed.

Karma Pov

At least she's hot and bad ass.

"Fine. She's staying with me first." I say

"Ok Karma please take Lucy home ,class dismissed!"

I went up to Lucy and grabbed her stuff and said" come with me."

She simply followed. You see I live on top a mountain. I can't believe a GIRL could climb it without breaking a sweat.

Then we reached my house. It was an old but beautiful house.

" this is my house.. But I have a problem. There is only one room and a big bed so.."

Before I could finish she said "As long as you don't harm me or do a thing bad to me I am fine with sleeping anywhere." She replied

I simply nodded. We reached my room. She lay all her stuff on the ground and started umpacking her stuff .She had two bags one giant bag and a small one. I think the small one was with a small gun and the big full of lots of clothes but I was way wrong.

She opened her giant bag and it was filled with probably 5 of every weapon in the world! In even had 5 katana's! (If you don't know what a Katana is then it is a big Japanese sword)

Then I said " you know a normal katana can't kill Koro-Sensei right?"

"Who said it was normal?" She had a giant smirk when she said it "These Katana's are made with metal fused anti him things (i still don't know what they are called)

They were Custom made for me."

She said. I have never seen these kind of things.

" tell you what. I have a plan that will go into action in a few weeks. I need another person. If you help me then you can use this katana and if we even fail you can still keep it... Deal?" She asked

"What's the catch?"

" there is no catch..but I might black mail u after.."

"Ugh fine deal. Any way it's getting late so let's go to sleep the only place to sleep is my King bed or the couch. Which do you choose?"

But she was already climbing into the bed. *sigh* I walked over to the other side of of the bed went into the covers and went to sleep.

Please review!

Vote which do u want Lucy to be with!

Nagisa

Karma

Or do you want a fairy tail boy?

Please vote!


	3. Him: Chapt3

**Ok people I am back. I'm in a bad mood because of a GUEST NAMED MATT!**

 **It might not be there any more but he said "I really don't see Lucy not using her keys so this is dumb." WELL FOR YOUR INFORMATION LUCY WILL BE USING HER KEYS LATER IN THE STORY SO JUST CALM DOWN.**

 **And since your a guest that means you haven't written any story's so u can't talk. Plus I am the only person who wrote a story about Lucy going to assassinate korosensei. Also this is my story. I can do what ever I want. Not trying to be rude but what you said pissed me off.**

 **Anyway on with the chapter**

Chapter 3

Lucy Pov

I opened my eyes and saw a man with red hair sleeping next to me. 'He looks cute' I thought

I was staring at him when one eye opened super fast.

"EEEEKKK" I screamed

"Oh sorry I scared you anyway we are late for class so let's go." He replied bluntly

I checked the time and it was 20 min past the time class was starting.

So I rushed to my bag got my clothes and started undressing. My tee shirt was gone and my pants where off leaving my with my panties and bikini. You see I sleep in normal clothes. So if anything happens in the night I'm not in my pjs and I am ready.

But standing behind me was karma. "EEEEEK! PERVERT!"

"Hey you were the one who just started undressing in front of me!"

So after that I got dressed and went to class.

Karma kicked open the doors in the middle of class. All eyes where on me and him. I looked brave. Proud. Beautiful.. Until I saw him..

Ryoma Terasaka (he is the tough and mean guy with brown hair. He decided to work with the guy in white to kill Koro sense if u still don't know search it up)

I didn't notice him when I first came. He probably wasn't here yesterday.

"You.." I said pointing at him.

"Lucy.."

Karma POV

"You.."

"Lucy.."

What in the world is going on?

Suddenly in less then a millisecond (faster then Koro-sensei) Lucy pulled out her knife, ran over to him, grabbed is neck and put the blade almost touching his chin & neck.

"Lucy please let me explain. It wasn't my fault I had to do what I did"

"BULL CRAP" she shouted at him

She was now flooded with tears.

She dropped the knife.

The closed person to her was Nagisa, so she wrapped her arms around him and they both went to the ground. Her face was buried deep in Nagisa's (now very wet from tears) shirt.

I went over to Nagisa and whispered in his ear 'take her outside. We are going to deal with Ryoma' he nodded and took her outside.

Then I picked Ryoma up and through him against the wall.

Then I said "tell us what you did to her to make her cry.." I asked.

If glared could kill then he would already been dead.

Koro-Sensei told him to sit in a chair and start explaining.

"Can you tell us why the sight of you has made her cry and almost kill you?" Koro - Sensei asked.

" well I'm actually 4 years older than her. I was 10 and she was 6.

Our family's were rivals in business. But one day my dad spent all his money on the casino.

So my parents had thought of a plan. They would sneak into the HeartFillia mansion and steal money. I came with them. We took about 4 million. While we were escaping Jude HeartFillia ,Layla HeartFillia and Lucy HeartFillia came and blocked the exit.

We went in a room with lots of candles. That were lit. Jude opened the door. My mother and father dropped all the money. My dad started throwing the flaming candles at him.

But they all missed. The mansion was on fire. My parents were dying because of the smoke. But Jude just stood there. I begged him to help. But he didn't move. I grabbed a giant knife and stabbed him through the head.

By this time Layla was here. I thought she was going to attack me so I... I..."

"TELL ME!" I shouted

"I KILLED HER! And what was worse.. Was that I killed them both in front of their daughter.. Lucy..."

I was shocked. Everyone was shocked.

"But I kept something that was in Layla's pocket.. It was a crystal key. You see where Lucy lives magic is real. She uses magic to summon keys. So i thought when I see her that I would give it to her.."

He was crying by now. He was in emotional pain.

Where Nagisa and Lucy were

Nagisa POV

I took her outside. She was crying so bad that I thought it would leave a stain in her eyes.

"Can you tell me why you are crying?" I asked

She stiffened. " I'm sorry! I'm a dumb ass for asking you that I just"

"Look it's ok. I will tell you"

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Pretty simple story actually. His family and mine were rivals. One night his family including home came and tried to steal 4 million. But we caught them. They ran. Then they set the mansion on fire...

Ryoma's mum and dad were in the floor cause of the smoke...then out of the blue...Ryoma stabbed my dad in the head"

I gasped.

"But that's not all.."

Oh no there is more?

"My mum came to help my dad.. Then..THEN HE KILLED HER RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES!"

She was crying so much again.

Then I said "Lucy.. It is time for PE but I totally understand if you want to skip."

"No it's ok."

Then we got up and went to class.

But Mr Karasuma wasn't there.

Instead a fat guy was here.

Who is that I whispered to kaede

"New teacher" she replied

"My name is Takaoka and I will be the.. Daddy of this class. Now start with 1000 squats!"

So we started. We got to 127. Well I got there. Some were already down but some kept going. By 300 every one of out. Except for Lucy. She was on her 767th one.

Soon she got to 1000.

Then Yukiko speaks up "um excuse me but I would rather have Karasuma teach us if you don't mind.."

Then smack. He smack her right across the face. He was about to do another blow when Lucy grabbed his leg and twisted it.

He screamed out in pain.

Maybe having her around would be awesome.

 **Ok guys hoped you liked it.**

 **Please vote**

 **Karma - 1**

 **Nagisa - 0**

 **Fairy tail boy - 0**

 **COME ON PEOPLE START VOTING!**


	4. Turn of events: Chapt4

Hey peeps time for another Chappy! Sorry for the long wait!

Chapter 4

Lucy POV

I twisted his leg.

"Look mr, our teacher is Mr Karasuma. If you have a problem then I think you should leave."

I stated plainly

Nagisa POV

Then the 'fat man' stood up.

Then I said "yeah get the hell out of here Karasuma is our teacher so get the hell out"

Then he came running towards me. Knife in hand. I froze. I was going to die.

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. But nothing happened.

I opened my eyes. Thats when I snapped.

Lucy had gone in front of me. She protected me. But Takaoka stabbed Lucy..in the heart.

She fell to her knees. Takaoka was laughing evilly. I grabbed the knife and went up to him. Then I put the knife around his neck.

Then Karasuma spoke up "Nagisa let him go"

So I let him go. Then he ran.

I looked over at Lucy who was now on the ground.

Karma POV

. .Takaoka. If I was Nagisa I would have killed him right there on the spot. I heard Lucy say something

"open.. gate of the maiden.. VIRGO COME HELP!"

Suddenly a women with pink hair wearing a maid costume comes.

Virgo POV

"Yes princess "

Then I see the state she is in.

"PRINCESS! I will get Emeily!"

(Emeily is a crystal spirit that heals and boosts your magic energy)

Suddenly a women with short light blue hair wearing a white dress with black outlines come and runs to Lucy. She puts her hands over Lucys heart and a white glow surrounds Lucy.

Then Lucy starts to get up and says "Is everyone alright? At least no one got hurt."

Everyone's eyes widened. She just said that no one got hurt and her heart wound is still bleeding!

How tough was this women?!

Lucy POV

My chest still hurts but I can handle it. After that the fat teacher I can't be bothered remembering he name left.

We went back to class and sat in our seats. Then Koro-Sensei spoke up "ok everyone next week we are going on a field trip and there u can also try to kill me ok? Now make some groups!"

I wonder what will happen?!

Kaede POV

Their is something weird about that girl but I can place my finger on it.

I just hope no one finds out about my real identity.

I walk up to her and say "Hey there I'm Kaede nice to meet you" I put out my hand so she can shake it.

And she shakes it and says "I'm Lucy, how we can be great friends.. Wait you..."

Then she whispers "I know that hair isn't natural 'miss I want revenge for my sister'"

How the hell does she know! If she tells then... then no one in this class will except me.. tears start coming from my eyes."please.. please don't tell anyone.. I... I just wanted my sister to be alive.." I looked up at her and what I saw was not expected. She was smiling. This was the first I had seen her genuinely smile

"Don't worry. I have my share of secrets. I won't tell a soul.. let's be friends! but if u try to hurt one of us.. " " I know u will beat to me to a bloody pulp"

She skates her head "if u hurt one of us and they don't forgive u.. I will still be there for u"

I widened my eyes.

"T-thank you" I say while crying.

I come back to Nagisa and the others with Lucy.

Lucy POV

She is a very sweet girl.

It's free time now. And I am walking with Kaede's, karma , Nagisa and a few others when HE comes in front of us. Ryoma. All of them came in front of me. As if to protect me. But I came in front of them and shook my head.

"What do u want Terasaka" I spat his last name out like it was one of the worst name ever.

"I-I want t-to give you something"

I raised an eyebrow.

He handed me a box. I opened it and saw a crystal key. My eyes widened.

This was my mothers key. He had kept it all this time? If he really hated our family he could have destroyed the key a long time ago..

But since he didn't ..

I looked up at him. He had saddened eyes.

"Thanks. I don't forgive u entirely but I can say that u Are trust worthy"

I smiled. He smiled back.

It was time for class to end. We traveled back to the mountain were karma lived. I sat on his bed looking at the key trying to figure out which key is it.

I summoned grampa crox A/N= the spirit who sleeps then gives u the answer~

"Hello dear Lucy what can I do for u today?" He asked

"Well can u please tell me which spirit belongs to this key?" I ask

Then he falls asleep.. *sigh*

He suddenly wakes up and says "this key is the key of the.."

Cliffhanger!

Tell me what u would like this spirit to be and what name and power!?

Votes!

Karma:5

Nagisa: 1 !sad life Nagisa people come on!

Then someone voted..

Karma x Lucy x Nagisa! That could work!

Karma x Lucy x Nagisa:1

Then someone voted on nastu!

Nastu:1

So far karma is in the lead! Come People vote!


End file.
